Hey Arnold TJM Kiss
by FoxieSango
Summary: My version of the highly desired/rumored kiss between Arnold and Helga in TJM. (Also published on Deviantart by WallynSimonsGirl. Do not copy or use without permission, thank you!)


_Hey Arnold: TJM Kiss Scene_

_Written by: Brittany L. Reid/FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl_

_First Published: December 10, 2010, 2:05 AM on Deviantart (WallynSimonsGirl)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold was created by Craig Bartlett and is currently owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom. **

**Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. If you would not like your work stolen from you, then please do not steal the work of others. Simply ask them for their permission first, then proceed IF they give their consent.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Another fan-version of the highly anticipated and strongly desired Helga/Arnold kiss in 'The Jungle Movie' if the film is ever made! ^-^

Enjoy!

-Written by Brittany/WnSG

Arnold, his parents, and Helga stood there taking in the sights around them. It was…chaos. Complete and utter chaos. The kids were running around hectically trying to gather everything together to put on the bus….except for Curly who was swinging from the vines of the trees like Tarzan. Oh! And…Rhonda who….had apparently gone insane from being away from modern civilization for so long that she was putting mud on her face as substitute makeup. And Eugene, who was running back and forth trying to escape the wrath of a wild boar ; annnnnd Nadine who was busy counting and classifying as many bugs as she could on the ground.

…Okay, so most of the kids were acting crazy. But a few like Phoebe, Gerald, Sheena and Brainy were trying to get things together. In fact they were the only ones trying to gather things together. And Mr. Simmons, was having a nervous break-down.

"O-oh okay, PEOPLE, PEOPLE…children let's….all work together to…become a single tribe and, function as a whole unit to try to get out of here…GAH! Oh no…no Curly don't eat that, you don't know where it's been…um…oh my. Kids, please?" Mr. Simmons was frazzled with rips in his shirt and his pants, and Mr. Wartz wasn't helping matters seeing as he had fallen asleep inside the bus.

"Wow Arnold….you, certainly have an interesting class." Miles said. Arnold smiled sheepishly.  
"Heh-heh…yeah, they're kind of eccentric…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously before clearing his throat and walking over to Mr. Simmons. Miles, Stella, and Helga followed.

"Mr. Simmons?"

"Arnold? OH ARNOLD! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Maybe you…can help me restore order to our….uniquely special…uh….RHONDA! Please, stop making mud angels! Oh my…oh this trip has been a disaster…" the agitated teacher put a hand to his head in anxiety.

"Mr. Simmons," Arnold gently tugged on his teacher's wrist, "I'd like for you to meet my parents." Arnold said with a smile, extending an arm towards his mom and dad.

"Arnold, Arnold please, I don't…we don't have time for your active imagination right now, we…."

"Hi, I'm Miles and this is my wife Stella," Miles said, extending a hand towards Mr. Simmons.

"We're pleased to meet you," Stella said, bowing her head politely.

"Ah uh-huh, uh-huh right…um…Miles and Stella is it? And you're…Arnold's par- Eugene! Leave the wild boar alone and get on the bus…you-"….he froze, "A-arnold's parents? Oh my…" with that the teacher slowly turned and stared at the two adults with wide eyes.

"You….you're…Arnold's….ARNOLD'S PARENTS! Oh wow….but it…h-how" he looked from Arnold to Miles and Stella, and back to Arnold, "Arnold…Arnold this is…a miraculous find in itself! Oh my goodness! It's, a pleasure to meet you both! Arnold's one of my best students!" Mr. Simmon's said, shaking Miles' hand. The handsome man smiled and chuckled,

"What say we give you a hand with rounding up these rowdy ones?" Miles said with a wink. Stella smiled,

"This sort of thing is kind of our specialty," she said.

"Oh…oh yes, that would…that would be wonderful, thank you!" Mr. Simmons said, happy tears welling up in his eyes. Arnold and Helga stood next to each other watching the entire scene before them.

"Pft, man we're gone for a couple of days and the whole class falls apart without us. What a bunch of morons," Helga said rolling her eyes. Arnold sighed,

"Well, I guess things'll be back to normal once we're back in Hillwood," he said, shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets. Helga shrugged,

"Yeah, I suppose so," then she looked at Arnold and smiled,

"You know, you didn't do too bad out there Football head. You've got more guts in ya then I woulda figured," Helga said, lightly punching him in the arm. He grinned at her,

"Thanks Helga. But you know…I couldn't have done this without you," he said, giving her his famed half-lidded gaze that always had her heart pounding. Helga's eyes grew wide and she chuckled nervously,

"Well, you know…I'm not a completely heartless person football head…I mean, everyone deserves parents, even a loon like you," she said with a smirk. Arnold couldn't keep the grin off of us face.

"Well…it just, it really meant a lot to me Helga. And you were amazing back there. I mean, the way you handled La Sombra's goons, and how you got us across that pit of piranhas; I've never seen anyone do anything like that before. You're…you're a really cool person. You're one in a million Helga. I really can't thank you enough." Arnold said. The time between the FTI incident and this whole adventure had caused him to see Helga in a completely different light. She was strong, tough, independent, intelligent, witty, resourceful, and she had this energy, this spunk about her that just made her all the more appealing to him. Plus, she'd done so much for him; she really had a big heart. And after everything they'd been through, Arnold realized that she was completely different from the other girls he'd liked before. And...he found that he really liked her. He really, really, REALLY liked her. This, was probably why he couldn't seem to stop smiling around her now.  
Helga felt her heart pounding against her chest, her face starting to flush; she wasn't used to Arnold paying her all these compliments, and she didn't really know how to react. Also, that admiring gaze he was giving her didn't help matters at all. She cleared her throat and scoffed, trying to maintain her demeanor,

"Yeah well, you know those bad guys had it coming! No one messes with Helga G. Pataki and gets away with it! Besides, I couldn't just let you die out there,"

"Right," Arnold responded smoothly. There was an awkward pause. Helga shifted back and forth nervously and looked around before stretching, trying to find a way to ease away from Arnold before she made a fool of herself.

"Well uh…we'd…we'd better to help Simmons round up the rest of…MMPH!-" As soon as she took two steps to walk away from the boy with the cornflower hair, he had grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and planted his lips firmly but softly against hers. Helga's eyes grew wide and she froze. This, this had to be a dream, a dream! It couldn't be real…Arnold was…he was actually….kissing her! Her beloved was kissing her! She felt her heart pounding; she felt as if her spirit was rising to the heavens! She was on nirvana! Could 9! She was soaring! Oh, if she could, she would sing out to the heavens right now and…

"Hey Arnold! Man what's the hold up, we've gotta get this show-" Almost as soon as it began, Arnold broke the kiss and looked up to see Gerald staring at him with wide eyes. Phoebe was next to him, her eyes just as wide,

"Oh, goodness," she said. Gerald raised an eyebrow at his friend who laughed nervously,

"H-hey Gerald…uh…H-helga and I were just um…" Helga was still in a slight daze, but somehow managed to gather enough coherence to try to help her beloved,

"P-p-practicing for a play! H-heh…" she grinned sheepishly and put her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it…" Arnold nodded. Phoebe giggled and Gerald just shook his head,

"Whatever you say man. C'mon, we gotta get the last of this stuff on the bus!" he said, hauling a bag over his good shoulder and putting that arm around Phoebe to lead her back to the bus. The cool boy's other shoulder had been placed in a make-shift sling after it had been hurt during a previous incident in their adventure. Phoebe looked back at her best friend and gave her a knowing smile, causing Helga to blush even more. When their friends had left, Arnold and Helga looked at each other. Helga just stood there, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say. And Arnold's look shifted from anxiety back to that look of admiration he'd had earlier. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed or regretful about…what he had just done,

"I guess we'd better help out the guys," he said, pointing to the bus with his thumb and walking ahead. And Helga…she just stood there, unable to quite wrap her mind around what had just happened….when suddenly she heard the annoying cry of a certain pink pig-boy yell,

"ARNOLD LIIIIKES HELLLGAA! AHAHAHAHAA! ARNOLD AND HELGA SITTING IN A TREE!..." and on instinct, Helga clenched her fist, growled and turned around to lunge at Harold,

"You finish that sentence Pink boy and I'm gonna pound you!" She cried, chasing after him, but before she could reach him she was suddenly scooped up in a hug,

"Oh! Baby sister I was SO WORRIED about you! I missed you so much I just…I just couldn't stand it-..and I…I …I just can't…WAAAHHHH!" Olga whined, tightening her grip on Helga. Helga cried out and squirmed and kicked, trying to get out of her sister's grasp,

"Criminey Olga! Get a hold of yourself and let go of me!" she yelled, this was really embarrassing. Olga sniffled and put Helga down, but didn't let her go right away.  
Meanwhile, Arnold was helping his mom carry a rather heavy bag onto the bus,

"I thought I sensed some chemistry between you and your little friend there," she said softly. Arnold blushed but smiled,

"Yeah…she's really….she's really something mom." Arnold said, turning to stare at Helga again. He found himself giving her the same lovesick he'd given Ruth and Lila once upon a time…and he knew things were going to be much more interesting once they returned to Hillwood.


End file.
